Insignificance
by MarcelineFan
Summary: Bobert reads to the class a psychology essay on self-worth.


"When did we even get 'electives?'" Gumball asked in confusion, walking to his next class with his sister, Anais, and his adoptive brother, Darwin.

"Well, electives are usually-"

Gumball interrupted his sister's sentence. "Please don't go into an explanation. I just want to know why we have to go to physiology."

"It's _psychology__, _Gumball," Anais corrected. "Besides, don't you want to know about the workings of the inner mind?" The girl's eyes sparkled in eagerness.

"Honestly, no." Gumball cast a glare towards Darwin. "But _he _signed me up for it." The walking goldfish pouted.

"Don't you remember when I told you about this Yesterday?"

Gumball hummed and put a hand to his chin in thought...

_Yesterday..._

Gumball was in the dining room, drawing faces on hard boiled eggs with markers. One egg had the face of his crush Penny, while the other had his face.

"Hello, handsome," the Penny egg 'cooed'.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks," the Gumball egg 'said'. "Why don't you bring that pretty face over here and give me a kiss?"

As Gumball brought the eggs' 'lips' together, making exaggerated kissing noises, Darwin walked in, but the feline cat paid no attention to him.

"Hey, Gumball!" the goldfish greeted. "Guess what? I finally decided what I want to be when I grow up! A psychiatrist! There's just something so magical about helping people, you know what I mean?"

"Uh-huh, that's great," Gumball muttered indifferently.

"So I'm going to sign up for the psychology elective class with Anais. I was wondering if you'd want me to sign up for you too?"

"Sure, whatever," Gumball replied in disinterest. "Now go away, I'm busy." Darwin smiled and strolled away, while Gumball continued his eggs' 'makeout session'.

_Present Day..._

"Oh yeah...but that doesn't mean I agreed!" Gumball protested. "I didn't hear a word you said!"

"Because you were 'smooching with Penny'?" Darwin playfully teased with a smirk. Gumball blushed as they sat in their chairs.

"W-whatever."

The students began chatting amongst themselves until a giant brain with glasses walked in. It shut the door and cleared its throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hello, students," the brain greeted in a sophisticated accent, walking to the teacher's desk. "My name is Mr. Cognitive, and I'll be your psychology teacher. We'll be learning about the psyche and mental disorders that are related to psychology."

Gumball was already falling asleep, and Darwin rolled his eyes.

"Now, for the first day of class, I asked one of you students to write an essay about a common mental problem," Mr. Cognitive exclaimed. "With his essay on self-worth, please welcome Bobert!"

The students clapped slowly as Bobert made his way to the front of the class. Darwin nudged Gumball hard with his elbow, causing Gumball to snort and jump in his chair. "Huh, wha!?"

"Excuse me!" Mr. Cognitive exclaimed angrily. "Please be quiet and show respect to this young man!" The giant brain calmed down and turned back to Bobert.

"You may begin at any time, Bobert."

"Thank you," Bobert replied, and his large robotic eye became a loading icon. "_Loading document..._"

The robot's eye returned to normal. "This essay is titled, 'Insignificance: An Individual's Self-Worth'." He was quiet for a second before beginning.

"What is self-worth? Is it your own personal value that you've given to yourself? Or do others decide your worth? Do you carry yourself with pride, unfazed by the comments and opinions of your peers? Or do you hide within the shadows, scared that you are a burden to everyone around you? Your feelings and thoughts matter to you, but do they matter to others? Can you show the world that you are truly an essential part of the world, or will you be blinded by your own insecurities? Will you be able to find that spark deep within that ignites into a flame of confidence and determination? 'Is not thy reverence thy confidence? Thy hope - the perfection of thy ways?'"

The students began paying attention to nothing but Bobert's words. Even Mr. Cognitive's brows raised in interest.

"Every being has a purpose. That one goal you were destined to reach. The reason why every being is created unique, is because no two fates are exactly the same. You may discover your destiny later than others, but that doesn't mean you won't have it. Each person on Earth was given their own special talents and inner gifts that they have to use to achieve their dreams. Your self-worth allows you to tap into those attributes and use them to further benefit yourself and others. No matter what anyone says, you have an incredible potential inside you, and in order to unlock it, you must refrain from thinking you are just average. For no two people are the same."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as Bobert began showing emotion unlike anything they'd ever seen from him.

"Self-worth is just that; _self_ worth! How important you think you are! Not what anyone else thinks of you or wants you to think of yourself! Does giving in to someone else's bad influence benefit you in any way? No, becuase they're just trying to pull you down furter into the pit of pity and depression that you're trying to get _out _of! But it's not anybody's fault but your own. You decide whether or not to let people's disapproval of you discourage you and stomp your self image into dust! You decide whether or not to believe in yourself and actually _try _to pull yourself from that abyss to the light of destiny that shines before you!"

The students were now so excited that they could barely hold in their enthusiasm.

"So ask yourself this; are you _really _insignificant? Or are you letting your doubt hold you back from your dreams like a chain? Are you trying to make a statement of yourself and change the world for the better? Can you be the hero that you aspire to be? Do _you _have what it takes to show the world your _true _worth!?"

The class stood up and began cheering wildly for Bobert, and gathered to the front of the room to pick Bobert up. The robot himself was ecstatic, and raised his arms in victory. The students eventually put the young robot boy down with pats on the back. Mr. Cognitive grinned widely, clapping juts as hard as the rest of the class.

"Bobert, that was unbelievable!" the brain excalimed, overjoyed. "You've opened each of our eyes to a true life lesson that we all should remember in the future, when we reach our individual destinies!"

Bobert's eyes, expressing his excitement, sparked with joy. He had finally accomplished it. The one goal he had never been able to reach, but had now blown through the roof. For his voice to be heard. He truly made a difference.

He wasn't as insignificant as he thought himself to be after all.

* * *

**I decided to use Bobert as the main character of the story because I think he's an underrated character with so much potential. Plus he's my second favorite character.**

**As for why I decided to write a story about self-worth? Simply to remind others that the only person whose opinion of you should really matter is, well, _yours._**

**One line in Bobert's speech is a Bible verse, can you guess the line and what verse it is? (Hint: Look at the first paragraph, and the verse is in the Old Testament.) Whoever guesses right will get a one-shot story request for any fandom they choose from Cartoons or TV Shows! **

**I guess you could search it up, but where's the fun in that?**

**Please review!**


End file.
